


Naked

by WannabeWriter100



Series: One-track Mind [1]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeWriter100/pseuds/WannabeWriter100
Summary: Feeling ignored by Ander, Omar thought of a way to surely get Ander's attention.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: One-track Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844368
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a tiktok account but watching tiktok videos had become a guilty pleasure and it's giving me some inspirations for one-shots starring of course our dearest Omander. 
> 
> Here's one and I hope you like it. :-)

Omar was bored out of his mind. On top of that he’s feeling ignored by his boyfriend as well. It’s been almost a week since quarantine was declared in the country, so they had been locked in the house for almost a week now too. He is self-employed, running his own business and right now due to the quarantine is not in operation. Ander on the other hand, is a lawyer and although he’s stuck at home too, he’s busy the whole day working from home. Omar is not liking it. At first, he thought that one good thing about the quarantine was they will be together for the whole day, which was a rare occurrence for them, but being a lawyer, he guessed means working long hours whether you’re working from home or from the office.

He misses Ander and who knows how long they will be in lockdown, he feels like they’re wasting the opportunity to laze around the house together the whole day, doing nothing but fool around. It’s frustrating him. Omar like staying and relaxing in the living room during the day or sometimes in the kitchen, cooking. He appreciates though that Ander would choose to work where he’s at, whether it’s in the living room or the kitchen. He would sit there, close to where Omar is, typing away on his laptop or with the headset on, talking to somebody. It’s sweet but he still feels ignored especially since majority of the day it seemed like he’s on a call or a video conference.

He left Ander in the kitchen while he took a bath. He’s in the bathtub taking a bubbly bath and was horny as hell. He let his right hand roam from his chest down to his cock, thinking of Ander naked. He was about to start jerking off to the thoughts of his dreamy boyfriend when he stopped and thought, why did he have to jerk off when said boyfriend was just right outside, at home with him right that very moment. Why settle for his hand and imagination when he could have it in the flesh?

Then, he had a light-bulb moment. Ander has a one-track mind, he sees Omar fully naked and his brain would automatically think of sex. There’s a reason why he always come out of the bathroom after taking a shower with his boxers already on if they have to be somewhere. They had been late to events and parties before because Ander just pounces on him when he saw him butt-naked. Well, not that Omar’s complaining about it.

He stood up and got out of the tub, he quickly rinsed his body and dried himself. It was a good thing that he used the sweet-smelling bubble bath that they have which he knows that Ander loves so much. Ander won’t know what hit him.

…..

Omar took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. He could hear Ander’s voice coming from the kitchen. He’s on the phone with their paralegal Omar thinks. Omar walked quietly to the kitchen and he took another deep breath before stepping inside. Ander had seen him naked a million times before, but he was feeling nervous at the moment for some reason. But no turning back now so he schooled his reaction to look nonchalant and cool, like walking fully naked in their house was a normal thing for him.

He stepped in the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. Ander was looking at his laptop while talking on the phone and did not hear him walk in. He opened the fridge and stood there with his side facing Ander and that’s when he saw from the corner of his eyes Ander looking at him. Ander moved his head too quickly and did a double take, Omar was afraid he gave himself a whiplash.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch what you said. Can you repeat that please?” Omar heard Ander said to whoever he was talking to. Omar smirked, he knew he got Ander’s attention now.

“Hold on. Can you give me a sec please?” He heard Ander moved his mouse a little frantically, probably to mute his line. He turned to Omar.

“Uhmm…Omar baby?” Ander called him.

“Oh hey, _cari_!” He answered back, giving Ander an innocent smile.

“Aah, you’re naked?” Ander’s sentence came out as a question not a statement making Omar laugh inside. He knew he got Ander exactly where he wanted him to be.

“Oh yeah, I got very thirsty after my bath, so I came out here to get something to drink first. I’ll get dressed after this, don’t worry.” He said and winked at Ander.

“NO!!! I mean, uhmmm, okay sure…” Ander stuttered.

Omar raised his brows at Ander but did not say anything. He bent down, his plump ass in Ander’s full view, pretending like he was looking for something in the fridge. “Do you want me to get you something to eat or drink while I’m here?”

He did not get an answer and he was going to ask him again when he heard Ander say in a rushed voice, “Hello? Yeah sorry to have kept you waiting but I’mma need to call you back later, okay? Thank you. Bye.”

He heard that chair scraped on the floor as Ander stood up. In less than a second, he felt Ander’s hands on his waist, turning him around to face him. “Okay, that’s it!”

Ander lifted him and put him on his shoulder, surprising Omar. “Ander! What the heck? Put me down!” He shrieked while giggling.

Ander started walking to their bedroom, carrying Omar like a potato sack. He slapped Omar’s butt. “No, I know what you were trying to do, you dirty little minx!” Slapping Omar’s butt again making Omar giggle some more.

“Put me down, you baboon!” He said though there’s no obvious weight on his voice.

“Nope! You want to be naked then I will make sure that you will not be putting any clothes on today for the whole day. I’m keeping you and I quarantined in the bedroom and I will have my way with you all day and night.” Ander promised.

….

True to his word, Omar stayed naked all day locked in the bedroom with his handsome and sexy boyfriend who has a one-track mind. But hey, you would not hear him complain about it.


End file.
